Systems for scheduling foreground and background tasks in a disc drives are known. These known systems, however, typically rely on feedback of measures of an amount of tasks performed and take control action that is suboptimal or which may even worsen the performance of foreground tasks.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.